


Two By Two

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cute, Cute Ending, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2508923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>YAY! Ectomachine shenanigans! OOPS! Looks like Jade didn't know how to use it all that well... Now she and Rose have to get Dave back to normal! As soon as they can find him... U_U</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two By Two

   "Hey guys! Guess what!", Jade shouted as she puttered over, her flowy skirt shifting with every step.

   "What is it?", Asked Dave, looking up from his comic he'd been drawing. (which between you and I was probably positively awful)

   "Yeah, what is it?", Echoed Rose as she continued to flip through her recently ill-gotten Alternian novel and translation dictionary.

   "I figured out how to work the Ectomachine!", she squealed in delight, "Come on, I'll show you!". The siblings' curiosity was piqued. If John could work the Ectomachine, who was to say Jade couldn't. They followed her down the hall to the mysterious contraption, and listened to Jade babble about a few little tests she'd done.

   "And so I would now like to demonstrate just how awesome I am at working this confounded gadget.", Jade proclaimed as she turned around to mess with some dials and stare at the screen. Rose and Dave watched with partial skepticism, as Jade was always fooling around with something in order to fend off boredom, so this would most likely do nothing. But Jade assured them she knew exactly what she was doing.

   "Alright, Dave", she suddenly said, "I'm assuming you weren't planning on wearing that disc shirt of yours anytime soon, correct?"

   "Naw, man", he replied in his usual laid back manor," these God Tier pjs are tight."

   "Well, then I should be able to...", She paused for dramatic effect, "APPEARIFY YOUR SHIRT RIGHT HERE FROM FIFTEEN MINUTES FROM NOW!"

   Rose and Dave shared a perplexed glance and then turned back to Jade. "Are you sure that's how the Ectomachine works?", Dave asked, "John said he butttonmashed the thing and it made paradox clones of everyone. I'm pretty sure it transports _biological_ things."

   "Psshh, don't worry about it, I know what I'm doing!", Jade reassured him. Jade then continued to toggle with the buttons and dials while Rose and Dave just waited for her to explain how this was going to work, like she usually did.

   "Okay,", Jade began, "I shall set the destination dial right above Dave's head, turn the time for fifteen minutes from now-I'm assuming Dave's shirt is in the laundry-, and it may take a few tries but it should eventually get that shirt of his to appearify and fall onto his silly little cap of a God Hood."

   "I agree with Dave, that's definitely not how the Ectomachine works.", Rose said.

   "It'll be _fine_ the worst that would probably happen would be if Dave got a bunch of Ecto-goo dumped on his head."

   "I don't think I approve of this experiment.", Dave said, alerting to the possibility of getting HorrorTerrors-know-what dumped onto his favorite threads.

   "Come on! Everything will be fine! We bred the Genesis Frog successfully enough, didn't we?"

   "Okay, fine, fire up the 'confounded gadget'."

   And that's exactly what Jade did. With a flourish, she smashed her finger onto the activate button and...

   "Dave?", Asked Rose, surprised he wasn't standing next to her anymore. Just then, she and Jade heard a sort of cooing sound. Coming from... the floor... Both of them looked down and were astonished to see a baby with blonde hair and suspiciously familiar sunglasses sitting where Dave had once stood.

   "Harley...", Rose demanded, alarm rising in her voice, "What did you do to my brother?"

   Jade began babbling incoherently until she finally mustered an," I don't know! I think I may have set it BACK fifteen YEARS instead of FORWARD fifteen MINUTES."

   "But how does that make any sense?!?!", Rose shouted, the situation really getting to her, "The last time I checked, this 'confounded gadget' was supposed to transport things through paradox space, unless it created a paradox, in which case a bunch of slime would appear, and HOW DID YOU THINK POINTING THE TRAJECTORY DIRECTLY AT SOMEONE WAS A GOOD IDEA?!?!?!?!". Rose's voice had raised to a shriek and she was having trouble breathing. Then Rose and Jade suddenly heard a high keening sound. They looked down and saw that Dave was crying like... well, like a baby.

   "I can fix this, I know I can.", Said Jade, trying to be optimistic." Rose, you calm down Dave, I'll work on getting this 'confounded-' contraption! To cooperate."

   Rose lowered herself to the floor and took Baby Dave up in her arms. "It's okay, I'm sorry for scaring you," She told him softly," Rosie's gotcha."

   Dave looked up at her and sniffled. "Wozy?", he asked.

   "Yeah, Wozy. You probably don't remember or recognize me, but we were born at the same time... sort of. Do you remember Jade?" Rose held him out to her and she took off her hood so he'd recognize her better. Something seemed to click for him and he smiled... or at least as much as a baby with no teeth can smile.

   "Awww, he's adorable!", Jade said," Do you think we were all this cute? OH! I just thought of something! If we were born at the same time, and you two share genes, wouldn't you be twins? Hm, Jade.", She told him pointing to herself, "Jade!"

   "JAY-JAY!", He giggled. "Alright, enough fussing, we need to get him back to normal", Rose told her.

   "Right!", Jade saluted, "Put him on the floor there and I think this should work." But just as she reached for one of the knobs, Dave pretty much disappeared.

   "What did you do THIS time?!?!",Rose shouted, rather exasperated by the whole experience.

   "I didn't do anything!", Jade said defensively," he just scrambled off!" Both of them shared a worried look and immediately started looking for him. If they couldn't get Dave back to normal... if they couldn't **find** Dave, they would have a big problem.

                                                                                                                          /     /    /

   Dave looked up at Wozy as she put him down and decided he didn't want to stay still. So, as fast as he could, he dashed out the door, down the hallway, and into another room he hadn't seen before. The last time he checked, he had been hiding in the laundry basket while his bro looked for him, they did this every day, when he felt like he'd been turned to jelly and was suddenly sitting in some big gray room with the two older girls who looked suspiciously familiar. He decided to play hide-and-seek with them instead and looked for a place to hide. He suddenly heard a lot of scrambling down the hall. They hadn't said, 'Ready or not!'. Dave saw a little opening that looked like a vent. He loved those things! So he scrambled inside and started exploring. They'd never find him in here!

/    /    /

3 Hours Later

   "DAVE!!!!! DAVE WHERE ARE YOU!?!?!", Jade and Rose shouted. They had looked everywhere on the blasted meteor, but still no Baby Dave! They had to find him before the trolls got back, or else they'd ask questions that Rose and Jade weren't prepared to answer. Rose had taken to throwing over tables and chairs, she wasn't taking it too well.

   Dave, meanwhile, was wondering what was taking them so long. All they had to say was, 'I give up'. Didn't they know how to play? Then he saw Wozy just sit down and started sobbing. She didn't have to cry about it... And what was that twin thing Jay-Jay was talking about? Whatever it was, he had to do something, he didn't want Wozy to cry...

   "Come on, Rose, I'm sure everything's fine.", Jade unconvincingly reassured her.

   "NO IT'S NOT!", Rose snapped," IT'S NOT _FINE!_ I LOST MY BROTHER, WHO IS APPEARENTLY ALSO MY TWIN! HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF I LOST JOHN AFTER I GOOFED UP WITH THAT STUPID ECTOMACHINE?!!?", Rose blinked the tears out of her eyes and saw the shocked, blank look on Jade's face. "Sorry.", She said, "I just don't like losing people... WAIT! I've got it!" Rose suddenly shouted as she popped up off the floor.

   Dave was glad to see Wozy wasn't sad anymore, but then he thought she might've figured out where he was hiding. He would have to move.

   "What is it?", Asked Jade.

   "One time, I caught him watching some little kids' show", She said as if it made sense.

   "Okaaaay, and?"

   "That twin thing gave me an idea. I decided to watch it with him, and there was a song he said seemed familiar. probably because he'd already heard it here!"

   "I'm not following, how will this help us find him?"

   "I'm not exactly positive it will, but it's all we have to go with."

   Jade shrugged and went along with it. "All right then, start singing." Rose still wasn't sure it would work at all, but she had to.

   "All right, here goes:

   _I'm your twin you're my twin_

_we stick together through thick and thin_

_no matter what I do, I'm always stuck with you_

_and when trouble comes our way_

_I know my twin will save the day_

_Wherever you may be, you're always stuck with me_

_When you're feeling sad or blue_

_call my name and I'll find you_

_We have a bond that's tried and true_

_you and me, me and you_

_Two by two_

Dave listened from the shaft he was in and thought that they may not have been playing hide and seek, so he found his way out and started to walk towards her.

   _what if I never find you_

_What if I'm a twin no more?_

_I'd give all our session's spoils_

_if you came walking through that door_

   Suddenly, Rose felt something tug at her sun-sari.

   "Wozy! Wozy!", Said Dave, reaching up to her.

   "Baby Dave!", Rose shouted with relief.

   _When you're feeling sad and blue_

_call my name and I'll find you_

_You and me, me and you_

   Then Dave decided to join in.

   _Two by Two_

   "It worked!", Jade screamed with delight. "Now let's get 'im back to normal!"

   "No running off this time, okay?", Rose told him. Dave nodded and smiled then sat there when she placed him next to the Ectomachine.

   "I still don't know what happened.", Rose said to Jade.

   "Neither do I.", Jade replied, "Let's not dwell on it,"

   "Agreed"

   Then with yet another flourish, Jade punched the button and...

   "Dave!", the girls exclaimed as he appeared before them. They completely tackled him as he stared at them with this dazed, perplexed look.

   "Can someone tell me what just happened?", He asked, trying to untangle himself, which proved to be difficult because of the ridiculous outfits they were wearing.

   Rose and Jade told Dave about what had happened in the last three hours and he did the same. Apparently Jade had switched him with a younger version of himself at his old apartment.

   "It felt kind of strange being back there.", he said, "I decided I'd better not stay, since I might have to answer some tough questions or get into a strife match. Probably the strife match."

   They all laughed and then Dave suddenly said, "So you were crying?" Rose sort of darted her eyes around and finally said, "Yes."

   Dave smirked at her then said," So how's the apple juice alchemy coming?" Rose punched him in the shoulder and smiled back.

   "All right let's agree to never mess with this confounded gadget again.", Jade proposed.

   "Agreed!", Rose and Dave replied. Just then, they heard the door open, followed by, "OKAY, WE'RE BACK! I SEE YOU HAVEN'T SET ANYTHING ON- WHY IS ALL OF THE FURNITURE TURNED ON IT'S SIDE?!?!?!?"

   The three humans giggled and left to calm their troll friend before _he_ started throwing the furniture around.

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea a while ago and thought it was ABSOLOUTELY ADORABLE! I just hope others agree. ^u^


End file.
